Destiny
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally: They say you can't control destiny, but I can, I'm controlling my fate now. We've all seen new ninjas come, but these two could be here to stay to take over Empire City. The Supah Ninjas, and a new group square off, but will the rivalry go much deeper, possibly into something no would thought would happen... MikexAmanda AustinxAlly OwenxOC (Kira, she's back!)
1. Can't Walk Out On Destiny

"You can't walk out on destiny!" she yelled out!

"Watch me!" I slammed the door behind me, and ran as fast as I could, through the woods, farther, and farther, until there was a single road ahead of me. I stopped, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I am not going back, to that prison. I looked up and let the sun embrace me. It's not fate or destiny, now I'm controlling my own fate, but if I'm telling this story I have to tell it from the beginning.

It is a dark and starry night, the only source of light there is the moon, and a few street lights.

Ally walks into the bank, to quickly do an errand for her mother.

"Hey! This is a stick up! Everybody down!" Someone yelled. Ally simply rolled her eyes, and slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

'Honestly, I can't get a break.' Lisa thought. She went into the bathroom, changed and then crawled into the air ducts; she looked down through the ducts, right before dropping down before them.

"What the- Who you!?" a robber asked.

"I believe it's ' Who _are _you'."

"You callin' me dumb!?"

"Yeah, little bit." Ally said.

All of a sudden, a figure dropped on the robber.

"Now you show up," she says.

"Yup."

You could not see their faces, because clearly they were in ninja suits, all you could see was his piercing green eyes and her, chocolate brown eyes.

"Forget this; they all go down one way or another."

"Am I the only one getting a case of déjà vu?" Dagger asked.

"Really?" one of the robbers acknowledged.

Everything was put back into reality.

A robber pulled the slide on his gun, and was about to pull the trigger. Spade quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out a playing card, and threw it, and it hit the gun.

But it's a special card, it may look like an ordinary card, but it's actually a fierce weapon.

The metal on the gun began to heat, and the robber dropped the gun in pain.

More of the robbers lunged at the dynamic duo, Dagger grabbed Spade by her waist, and swung her around, and threw at this one big person, at least 6'3.

But he wasn't an easy one like the rest of his crew, he kicked Spade in the stomach, which knocked all the air out of her.

"Spade!" Dagger yelled.

I nodded, I jumped up, wrapped my legs around his neck, and twisted around, and caused him to fall on the ground. They heard police sirens in the background, and quickly made their way through the window, and onto the rooftop.

"You know, we've been allies for a long time, and I've never seen your face once." Dagger said.

"Well, all I've seen were your piercing green eyes." Spade said.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not sure if it's flirting."

"I'll show you my face, if you show me yours." Dagger said

Spade simply shrugged. Dagger pulled off his mask, to reveal Spade's best friend, Austin.

He is using contacts for his eyes, everyone knows Austin had brown eyes.

"Dang..." Spade muttered.

"Now, your face." Austin slowly pulled up his hand to slowly remove the mask.

Spade caught his hand, and said, "I didn't make any promises."

"But.." Austin began, but was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. he wanted to open his eyes to at least see a glimpse of her face, but quickly closed them.

Spade quickly pushed away, and put her mask on.

"See you later," she said, before disappearing into the darkness of the night.


	2. New Kids & New Friends &Secrets

Ally's POV

New city, New school, new life.

Locker 271. I wondered the hall, and finally found it. 44-46-34.

I opened my locker, and stuffed my textbooks inside.

Great, a new state, new city, new school, away from all my friends.

I grab my book, and start reading over it. Morse Code, different pages, in different languages, Japanese, Portuguese, Latin. If it is anything non-secretive, it'll be in English.

I shove it into my messenger bag, along with a few notebooks.

I examined my schedule. I had first. I wandered up the stairs, took a left, and a right, and went straight.

"Ally Dawson?"

"Yeah."

"Class, we have new students , Austin Moon, and Ally Dawson."

I looked to the class, and saw Austin sitting in the middle of the class, with a seat open for him. I was about to sit next to him, until someone pushed me out the way.

"This is my seat." Jennifer said.

"No ,it's not. I saved this seat for Ally. No offense , but you scare me….a lot, and I don't feel comfortable near you."

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Jennifer's. Austin is never this mean, to anyone.

She quickly got up, and moved, I got up and sat down.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

If this were back home, I would've easily made her regret it, but since this is a new school, I have to hang low. We were discovered in Miami, almost made the tabloids, but my sister wiped out all the evidence, and quickly moved out.

I felt angry eyes boring into my skull, I turned around, and saw Jennifer giving me her so called best death glare. I sat in class, not paying to the lecture that she was giving.

"Ally?"

"Yes?"

"What's the answer to number ten?"

I looked at the problem. "Five."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

She looked at the problem, and nodded.

"Correct."

After class, I walked through the hall, just waiting for school to end.

I went to lunch, and sat with Austin, four people walked over to us.

"Can we sit here?"

A blonde with bright blue eyes, a Japanese boy, with big brown eyes, and two African Americans, one boy, and the other with a cap, with her hair tucked underneath.

We nodded.

"I' m Amanda, that's Mike, Owen, and Kira."

"Kira, there's nothing wrong with your hair, take the hat off."

She sunk down in her seat, holding her hat.

Owen rolled his eyes, and began tickling Kira.

"No, stop!" she said in between laughs.

Amanda pulled off Kira's hat to reveal dark hair, with light brown highlights, and curls at the end.

She sat there, and pouted. "Why did you try to hide it, your hair is pretty?"

"I guess I'm not used to my hair being curly.I like it, it just feels weird."

Owen pulled out a lunch box, opened it, pulled out a bowl of lagansa,Pizza, and a bowl of chicken tenders with fries.

"How did you manage to sneak that in?"Mike asked.

"They said , no fast food, like in the box, so I put them in a bowl."

"that is the most food you brought to school ever." Amanda said.

Kira remained silent, deep in thought. All of a sudden, she looked kind of sick.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey guys, I have to go, Anime club." Kira said.

"Oh, I have cheer leading practice." Amanda said.

"Star Wars fan club."

"I have nowhere to go." Owen said.

Austin chuckled. We watched the three go their separate ways.

We also watched in amazement as Owen managed to finish all that food in a matter of minutes.

"How do you eat all that, and not get a stomach ache?"

"Its just natural to me."

Such a peculiar group of people, how does a cheerleader, hang out with a geek, and a food loving obvious flirt guy, and a girl who's an outsider?

Clearly Austin was thinking the same thing. he simply shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed my book, and began writing. I have a secret. I'm a ninja, Austin is to. At least I found out just the other day, that day at the bank, but the thing is we're not like those Supah Ninjas, who save the day. We're thieves.

* * *

**Yeah, I couldn't really find a way to end this chapter, well I hope you liked it**.

**Review please! :D**


	3. Lightning

Kira's POV

I have to finish my training, even though I doubt my bending would come in handy. I left the lunch table, and went through the gym, and entered a clear pasture in the woods.

"Kira?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Zuko,my fire bending teacher, one of the only ones in the world, he's like a father to me. Zuko is his nickname,because he used to have temper, his real name is Lee.

"Are you sure, you want to learn lightning bending?"

I nodded. He took a deep breath, and lightning began to produce at his fingertips, he moved side to side like a snake.

Lightning bending is also known as the cold-blooded fire. It's considered most powerful and dangerous fire bending technique. Its use is only available only to a select few fire bending prodigies, and masters.

I also have to separate the energies of yin and yang, when they get together or collide. Lightning is generated.

Some experienced fire benders are unable to generate lightning because they don't have inner peace.

If a fire bender who doesn't have inner peace and attempts to generate lightning, it would cause a mini explosion. It requires peace of mind, and complete absence of emotion. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, I felt the electricity surging through my veins, and it began to surround me, and it came out of my fingertips, he said it okay to point it at him, so I did. He redirected it towards a tree, and I put out the flame with my air bending.

He smiled at my achievement. "Next week, I'll teach you how to redirect lightning."

"You could teach me now."I suggested.

"Patience, child. Lightning redirection is very dangerous, one false move, and you could die instantly."

I gulped, and nodded.

"See you next week."

I turned on my heels, and left the woods What if I had no choice but to redirect the lightning, in sake for my family or friends, even enemies, that didn't deserve death?

It was getting cold, I closed my eyes, and used my breath of fire, that Zuko taught me.

I instantly felt warm, and walked back to school, and make it back before free period was over.


	4. Rivalry & More Ninjas

Author's POV

Kira walked back into the school, and joined Owen, as they walked back to class.

Mya soon approached Owen, and Kira. Owen held Kira's hand as they walked down the hall, in jealousy Mya went right between them, holding Owen's hand, and pushing Kira's away.

"So, Owen. You never got back to me about that date?"

"What date?"

"The date I asked you about, before your phone froze."

"That was two months ago."

"I know." She replied, getting closer to Owen.

"Look, you're nice, and I used to like you, but I'm taken." Owen replied quickly moving his hand from Mya's grip.

Kira stood there awkwardly, watching them. Owen grabbed her hand, and walked off.

Kelly blocked their way. "Kira, you have to be feistier, you can't let any girl try to steal your guy away."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Make it clear, that you belong to Owen, and you're there to stay. Girls like Mya are persistent, and when they want a guy, they'll do anything."

Kira simply nodded. "You need an example. If a girl holds his hand or even go completely out of their way and kisses…him, you have a right to be angry."

"Well I got to go. Bye Kira."

"Bye."

Kira and Owen went their separate ways. Kira walked into the bathroom, to see how she was able to tuck her hair into her hat.

Ally was also in the bathroom, writing in her book, in the far corner.

"Kira."

"Yeah?"

Mya approached Kira in a threatening way.

"Stay away from Owen."

"Yeah, about that. I am not ,he's my best friend, and my boyfriend. You can't force me to stay away from him."

Her face reddened in anger. Mya's hand collided with Kira's cheek.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not? You scared?"

"You're not worth it. Just find another boy to take advantage of."

Kira shot her a smile, and walked out.

Ally was drawing blueprints for the next robbery. She was planning to rob Empire City Bank with Austin.

It was in Latin; it showed a complex way of getting in, without being known, simply going in through the vents, disabling all the security systems, simply going into the vault, and stealing all that they could carry, and make an escape to the sewers to the abandoned subsiders hideout, which is now restored.

Amanda was at cheerleading practice. The team: Kelly, Mya, Rebecca, Kylie, Taylor and Amanda.

"So, Amanda what's with Owen and Kira?"

"They're dating, they're happy together. What else is there?"

"It's just I was supposed to go out with Owen, not her." She whined.

After the day that the virus spread. Mya was known as the biggest heartbreaker in school. Owen or any other person wasn't going to get there heartbroken, and as time gone by Mya became desperate.

"Why are you crying to me about it?"

"I want you to break them up."

"You seriously think I'll break them up…for you." She laughed.

"I'll tell…everyone."

"tell everyone what?"

"That you're a ninja."

Amanda wasn't fazed.

"Me? A ninja. Look I saw that viral video, but trust me that wasn't me. I was on a date."

"With who?"

"Mike."

Mya began to laugh.

"You're dating that loser?"

"Yes, and he's not a loser. Just because he's into Star Wars, doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever."

Amanda began tapping her foot.

She wanted to pummel Mya so bad, but she uses Ninjutsu for good not evil or pleasure.

The cheerleaders practiced their routine for the cheer-off, and then went their separate ways.

Amanda, and Owen, Mike, and Kira met up, and went to the dojo to train.

Each had to fight Yamato one on one.

"Let's do this tin can. I'm going to hit you so hard, it's going to take the robot taste right out of your mouth."

Kira is still new to the group. "Does he do this often?"

"Yeah, he eventually loses."

Owen and Yamato began fighting. The fight actually lasted for about two minutes, with Owen on the ground. Owen threw a punch at Yamato, he caught it, and flipped Owen. Owen swept his feet under him, but then Yamato threw Owen around like a ragdoll…

"Good fight."

Kira was up next. "Do I really have to fight her?"

"Is Yama scared?" Owen taunted

"There's nothing wrong with Kira." Grandpa said.

"She's the Avatar; she'll blow me off my feet."

"I don't use my bending unless I have to." Kira said.

Kira, and Yamato bowed, and the battle began.

Yamato threw the first hit, Kira quickly dodged. Kira did a back spinning kick, but Yamato grabbed her foot. She jumped up with her right foot, and kicked Yamato. She landed, and they kept fighting, he flips her, she flips him, punch, and kick.

Next it was Amanda, and Mike. They fought easily against Yamato, but still ended up losing since he raised his level up to five, without them knowing….

The alarm blares. Someone triggered the silent alarm at Empire City Bank.

They quickly get into their ninja suits, and drive to the bank.

They go in through the vents, and took out the cameras, to be unseen.

They unlock the vault, and see five ninjas, stuffing money into duffel bags.

"No way…" Owen said.

"It's not Ishina." Amanda said.

The ninjas put the bags down, and attacked.

The battle has just begun.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best chapter, but it will get better I promise.**

**Review!**


	5. Injuries & Feasts

Amanda's POV

Five against four.

Two ninjas lunged at Mike and I, while Owen and Kira took on the other three.

I was up against a girl ninja; she had brown eyes, petite, about my height.

She didn't hesitate to attack, she sent a high-flying kick to my head, I quickly ducked out the way, and swept her feet from under her.

Meanwhile, Mike was fighting someone a bit taller than him, green eyes. He also moves like a dancer. Out of complete nowhere, he pulled out a dagger, and managed to stab Mike in the leg.

"Dagger! Cool it!"

"Sorry." he muttered.

They have codenames. The one I'm fighting has a spade on her suit. She pulled out a playing card, and threw it at me. It stuck to my arm, it began to burn, and seep into my skin, I ripped it out, and threw it. It exploded in mid-air. I kept fighting, no matter how much pain I was in. I kicked her side, hard enough to leave a bruise. Mike kicked the guy in the stomach, and he fell back. Mike threw me his nunchucks; I wrapped them around Spade's leg, and caused her to fall on her back.

My vision began to blur, and Mike was losing a lot of blood.

The familiar siren of police cars filled our sound waves. Me, Mike, Kira and Owen went back through the air vents, and took the rooftops as usual. We made it back to Mike's house.

We went down to the dojo, and realized most of us took a bad beating.

Mike took off his ninja suit, and put on his shorts on, so we could easily see the wound. It was deep, and bleeding. We pressed a towel down on it, but we might have to take him to the hospital.

Kira dug through her back, and pulled out a blue container, with a top that's the shape of a crescent moon.

"Amanda." She said. I nodded. I pulled up my sleeve to reveal the burn.

"What are you doing?"

"Healing, you guys."

She opened the container, and bended the water out of it, and put it on my arm, and Mike's leg, the water glowed a silvery-blue, and bended the water back into the container, and closed it. My burn was gone, along with Mike's dagger wound.

"My spirit water can only heal physical injuries. My natural healing powers, heals inside and out." she explained, answering our questions.

"Grandpa, who are these guys?"

"I don't…know. We know they are not Ishina. I have a bad feeling about them, be careful."

"You guys want to come to my house, for a feast."

"YES! Man I'm hungry."

"I wouldn't mind. Amanda?"

"I'm for it."

We walked to Kira's house.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Danielle."

"Kira, could you help me with the Pâté?" Kira nodded, and put a plate on the table. "Help yourself." We reached for the Pâté, It was warm, and flaky. When I bit into it, it was like heaven.

Owen already ate half of the plate. Kira walked in to see Owen eating the last one. "Owen, really?" "They're good." He said with his mouth full.

Kira rolled her eyes, and laughed. Then put down a bowl of Rice, Chicken, Vegetables. She also put down Plantain, and Pickle, except they're really spicy and you don't say it like pickles, you say it like picklies.

"I may warn you, they're spicy."

"Come on Kira, you shouldn't doubt me."

Owen got a spoon and got a whole spoonful, and put it in his mouth. He seemed fine at first, then his eyes widened. He ran around screaming and crying. "Water, WATER!" He yelled.

Kira handed him a bottle of water.

"Oh that was refreshing."

We all sat down at the table, we said grace, and began eating.

"Kira, I didn't know you were Haitian."

"Yeah, I was born in Haiti, lived there half my life, until we moved here."

"It was getting dangerous, kidnappings. We didn't want to risk it." Danielle said.

Danielle began passing around the food, first go to Mike, then me and Kira.

"Y-you skipped me." Owen whined.

"I know, if I get you first you won't leave any food for the rest of us."

"You have a point there."

~After the Feast~

"Hey you guys want to see naked baby photos of Kira?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm kidding."

"I'll just show them your photos." Danielle said.

She began showing us photos from throughout the years.

"This is when I discovered she was the Avatar, oh her native bending is Water bending."

"Did she get it from you?"

Danielle nodded.

Owen reached for the baby photo albums, and opened it.

"Aww, you have a birthmark on your thigh."

"No!" Owen quickly got up, and started running, Kira chased after him, but Owen took the pursuit outside. We followed them.

Kira tackled Owen, and then they rolled around a lot, then he kissed her, and tried to run away.

All in all, Kira got her photo album back.

We all went our separate ways back home, but I just can't help but think that tonight won't be the last time, we'll see that new group of ninjas.


	6. Destiny & Lost Belongings

Man those ninjas were hardcore. I put my hand to the bruise on my side.

We went back through the sewers, and made this place our home; I went to the bottom to go see Penny.

"Ally."

"Yes?"

"We failed tonight, but we won't again, because you going to marry Dallas."

"What!? Marry? I'm not marrying that creep. I'm 16!"

"Yeah, but the Clan will grow, and we'll bring this city to its knees."

"I don't care about the money! Why do we need all this money anyway?"

"So, we can get back at all those people who thought we were crazy, and avenge-"

"Who thought we were crazy? Don't you mean _ you_ if I don't recall you were town's psycho, trying to tell everyone a ninja killed dad, when you did i-"

Her hand collided with my cheek. "No! I didn't do it, you know that."

"I saw you, and I'm not marrying Dallas."

"But its Destiny."

"You can't control your own fate; you can't walk out on destiny!"

"Watch me!" I jumped up to the top floor, and walked through the door, I slammed the door behind me, and ran as fast as I could, jump from the sewers and ran through the woods, farther, and farther, until there was a single road ahead of me. I stopped, and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I am not going back, to that prison. I looked up and let the sun embrace me. It's not fate or destiny, now I'm controlling my own fate.

So we're where we were before. I'm officially a rebel, join no one, fight against everyone.

If only I make a plan. I have to write it in my book.

I reach for my book, when I realize its gone. Oh no, I left it at the crime scene. Its eveidence, I have to get it back. Whatever it takes.


	7. Break Ins & Entering

Mike's POV

Dad came home, he had a book with brown leather in a plastic bag.

"Hey dad, what's that?"

"Oh, we found it at the crime scene, we also found some blood at the scene,and some blood on a playing 're going to test it in the morning."

"By curiosity, where are you going to test the blood?"

"Where else Empire City Hospital?"

Duh Fukanaga. "Did you kids have your study group tonight?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you get on your chemistry test?"

"I got a ninety-nine."

"Good, good."

"Well I'll just head to bed."

"Good night."

That was weird, it was like he suspected me of something. I have to call Amanda.

I grabbed my cell phone, and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Amanda!" I whispered.

"Yeah? What's up and why are you whispering?"

"Because they found our blood at the scene, dad said they were going to go test it in the morning, Amanda that's our blood if they test it, and see the results we're busted."

"But they have to match the blood with another sample to see if it matches, but we still have to get the sample. So see you in the morning?"

"Its a date."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, and planned everything we needed to know, what time to get there, and how we get there.

Ally's POV

I went to the Empire City Police Station, and snuck into the evidence room.

"Dang! Its not in here."

"Freeze! Put your hands up where I can see them!"

I turned around to face the police officer.

"Who has it?"

"Who has what?"

"My book!"

"The evidence isn't here."

I kicked the gun out of his hand, and swept their feet from under them,and put my foot to their neck.

"Then who has it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Bad choice."

I put my force on their neck, clearly about to snap their windpipe.

"F-Fukanaga."

"Thank you."

I found a phone book, and looked through it.

Fukanaga,Martin

17th street, 7456.

That's not so far from about two blocks from here. I quickly ran, and snuck in through the window.

I saw Mr. Fukunaga, reading my book. He was squinting at it.

"Austin is really cute, I just wish he knew my feelings for him." He read aloud.

I blushed. I quickly charged him. He fell to the ground, I grabbed my book.

"What do you know?"

"That Austin is cute."

Sad. "I'll spare you."

"DAD! Who are you?" Its Mike.

"No one you need to know." I said.

So Mike lives here, wait what was that around his neck, it was a mon. The same mon that ninja was wearing, but he was stabbed, how was he able to even walk?

I quickly made my escape, and ran to Austin's house.


	8. The Morning After

Mike's POV

Okay, Dad said he would get to the hospital in twenty minutes.

I told him to drop me off at Amanda's house, who's house isn't very far from the hospital. Me and Amanda are 'studying'.

"Mike, you ready?" I nodded, and grabbed my backpack, filled with "books".

As soon as he dropped me off, I met Amanda in her room.

"Hey Mike." she said,

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She smells like Vanilla and Amber.

Its purple. She has a secret love of Unicorns, and Star Wars.

"Okay, you ready?"

She nodded, her blue eyes sparkling, and her blonde hair shines as the sunlight shines through the window.

We escaped through the window.

We walked in and saw my dad talking to the nurse, holding up the samples.

We followed the nurse with the blood samples, she set them down, and walked off.

I grabbed the samples, and took off, but I can't find Amanda.

Hopefully, I don't run into my dad, or my life as I know it is over.

I went down the stairs, and almost ran into him, but someone grabbed me, and dragged me into an open room.

Lips crashed onto mine. Vanilla and Amber. Amanda. I immediately kissed back knowing its her.

But to my surprise, Amanda bit my lip gently. When we broke away, she was scarlet red.

"That was close."

"Now, how do we get out of here? Since we're on the third floor." I whispered.

In unison, we faced the window. We opened the window, and looked down. I went first, I held onto the windowsills, and dropped down one at a time, until I hit the ground.

Amanda seemed nervous. She crawled out the window, and held onto the windowpane, but her hand slipped, and she began falling.

Her scream filled my airwaves. Adrenaline pumping through my veins. I jumped up, and managed to catch her. Tears fell from her eyes, as she held onto me.

I quickly ran back to her house, and sat her on her bed.

Her breathing returned to normal, she grabbed, and pulled me into a hug. I was terrified, I know she was.

"Mike?"

"Yes."

"Can you stay the night? Please?"

"Yeah."

I leaned down, and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and brought me closer, making the kiss more passionate,and intense.

We broke away, smiling at each other.

Before I knew it, three words slipped from my mouth.

"I Love you."

She was shocked, and quiet. I immediately regretted it. I ran out, before she could say anything.

I ran down the sidewalk. All of a sudden, I'm on the ground.

"Why'd you leave?"

"Because you don't love me back, and I thought you hated me."

"I do not hate you Mike Fukanaga. You didn't give me a chance to reply. I Love you too."

Her smile gazing down at me. She got off me, and helped me up.

I walked with her back to her house, and I stayed with her, like I promised.

I love her so much.


	9. Sickness

Kira's POV

I have this huge headache. I hope I'm not getting sick, when I get sick, my bending is all out of whack.

My phone vibrates in the far corner.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira, are you busy?"

"Nope."

"So, can I pick you up in about ten minutes?"

"Sounds great."

"Oh, and bring a swimsuit."

We said our goodbyes. and hung up the phone.

I quickly changed out of my PJs and wore a graphic t-shirt and a pair of black jeans, with black converse, and underneath was a bikini.

I pulled my hair out of a ponytail, and let it rest on my shoulders. I grabbed my sweater.

"Mom, I'm going out with Owen. I'll catch up with you later."

"Have fun, but not too much fun."

I walked out of the house, and saw Owen with the ninja cycle.

"How did you manage to get this?"

"Shh, no one has to know." He said.

He handed me a helmet,and put his on.

I got on the motorcycle, and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I didn't really bother looking where we were going, I just kept my eyes closed, and kept my arms around his waist.

He came to a halt, I opened my eyes. We were no longer in town, we were at a beach.

I took off the helmet, and looked around. The last time I was at a beach was when I was in Haiti.

I took off my sweater, and my shoes, and socks, and rolled up my pant legs, and walked by the water. I had a huge smile on my face, and Owen noticed this.

"I see you're having fun."

"I'm having lots of fun!"

I jumped at him with a bear hug.

He fell back on his butt, still holding me.

"Come on!"

I quickly stood up, and ran towards the water. I took of my clothes revealing my midnight blue bikini. I jumped up in the air, and water bended, and froze a surfboard.

"Hey, no fair!" Owen yelled.

Soon Owen got into the water. I surfed around him for a bit, then dove into the water.

The water felt so good. I swam back to the surface. Something began to tickle the inside of my nose. "Ah CHOO!"

I flew ten feet in the air, and plunged into the water below.

I'm too deep, my head is pounding, and I can't focus, to be able water bend my way out.

My eyes began to glow,and I felt my body rush upward and out of the water.

I fell onto the sand, I felt then sun beading down on me, and the sand on my skin yet I can't open my eyes.

"What happened to her?"  
"She almost drowned."

"Kira, sweetie wake up."

I opened my eyes, my mom and Owen and Zuko were leaning over me.

"Kira, its best if you stay home for the rest of the week"

"But I'm fine."

"You're not. Just lie down."

I lied down.

Soon, mom and Zuko(Lee) left the room. Owen sat next to me, while I laid my on head his lap.

"I don't feel any different than before, I feel fine. Do I look sick to you?"

"You look tired. Get some sleep."

I nodded, Owen's lap is surprisingly comfy.

Although I slept, I don't remember having a dream. I ended up having my head on Owen's chest, and his arms draped around my waist.

I slipped out of Owen's protective grip, and stood up. My headache returned , and I felt woozy. I descended down the stairs, and into the kitchen, a familiar scent hit me in the face. Brownies. I saw Lee and mom in the kitchen completely covered in flour, and batter, and I saw a plate of brownies stacked in a pyramid. Clearly, not noticing me standing there watching them. Lee was helping my mom with the dishes, then they began splashing water on each other.

They grabbed a towel and wiped themselves clean. Lee wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her close, and kissed her right then and there.

I stood there in complete shock watching them make out in the kitchen.

Suddenly, I have difficulty breathing. I feel pain under my ribs. I hit my hand against the counter, and I immediately started bleeding, and my joints hurt, my knees and elbows.. I began to hyperventilate, I can't breathe, everything began to get dark.

Little by little, it got darker and darker.


	10. Finally

I knocked at Austin's window.

He pulled me in, my foot hit the windowpane, and I tripped, and fell right on top of him.

I looked straight into his big brown eyes, I immediately felt butterflies, and blushed.

"Aww, is Ally blushing?"

"What? Psh no." I quickly stood on my feet.

"I have to tell you something, I quit."

"You did? Why?"

"Penny, she was trying to get me to marry Dallas! She wants to prove people wrong about her, when we _all _ know who the real murderer is."

"She wanted you to marry him? Would you?"

"No way, he's such a creep!"

Austin looked at me with soulful eyes, then I realized Austin was _not _wearing a shirt. I felt my eyes graze down and practically pop out of my head at the sight of his six-pack.

"Whoa, when did you get those?" I asked. I simply moved my hand towards them to touch them. He quickly grasps my hand, his gaze came off as angry, threatening. He yanked me towards him so that our chest were up against each other.

He smelled like beach in Miami. As soon as he holds grip of my arms holding me, so I don't run away, I get goosebumps.

He covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss, his lips tasted like minty chocolate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my fingers got tangled in his hair.

He gently bit my bottom lip, and brought me closer and made the kiss much deeper and more passionate.

I can't believe this is actually happening. Since I didn't want to fall out the window, I backed up against the wall. Austin broke away, holding me by my waist.

He looked down at me. "Ally, I know this is sudden, but I'm going to tell you, and I know you feel it too. Ally, I love you."

I felt a huge smile curl up on my face. "I love you too.."

"The only reason, I really came is here is to ask you if you would come with me, totally go against Penny."

"I'm with you. Did you know she tried to set me up with Cassidy? I mean I used to like her til I found out she was obsessed."

She was crazy. " We need to end the rivalry between Penny and the Fukanagas."

"Mike's a ninja?"

"Yup, and Kira, Amanda, and Owen. I figured it was them, they never leave each others side."

"I guess we're going to help them."

* * *

**Woo! Auslly! :D Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	11. Diagnosis

Oh my GOD! Kira's in the hospital, how did I not notice when she woke up? I'm such an idiot!

I run to Amanda's house, I run into her room, and don't even question what I see.

"Kira's in the hospital, she collapsed." I said.

We ran to the hospital , and went into Kira's room. She looked so broken.

Danielle and Lee looked so sad, and shattered.

"Kira has leukemia." Danielle told me.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Kira."

"What happened?"

"You collapsed."

A doctor came in.

"Good, you're all here. Kira, you have leukemia, its not as serious, if you stay here, and go through the recovery process, and soon you'll be good to go."

He drew some blood so he could take some tests. I don't understand why can't she heal herself.

It must be all too much for her to take in.

Suddenly, Lee's phone rang.

He answered it and immediately tensed up.

"What happened?" I asked, after he hung up the phone.

"My sister is here, in Empire City."

"Azula?" Kira asked..

"yup, she asked she wanted to spar with you, but it won't happen, I forbid it."

Everyone's heads looked over at the TV. They're at it again, those ninjas, and a girl shooting lightning. I'm assuming that's Azula.

"We have to go." Mike said.

I quickly went over, and kissed Kira's forehead, and raced out. Little did I know, what was going to happen next.

* * *

**Short chapter :/. I'll update more, don't worry. Hope you liked it, review!**


	12. My Fight

Kira's POV

This is my fight too. They can't keep me from it. I waited until the doctors turned their backs, til my mom simply blinked. I ripped the IV from my arm, and jumped from the bed to the window, and jumped out.

"KIRA!" my mom yelled after me. I air bended myself to the flashes of lightning before me.

As soon as I landed, Azula sent blast of lightning towards like, Amanda, Owen, and...Austin and Ally.

I ran over to them,and knelt beside them. they're paralyzed.

Austin and Ally are unconscious, I can't feel a pulse for Amanda. She's one of my best friends, I don't want them hurt because of me. I felt anger flourish within me.

"Finally a challenge."

I stood up and saw her from a distance. There's a good 10 feet distance.

Sparks lit up at her fingertips , and she was aiming at me, but I saw her eyes avert to the left, she's aiming at them. A spark of lightning passes me. I see Owen, and Mike slowly standing up. I ran as fast as my feet could take me, I stood between them, and the lighting struck me on the chest.

"Kira!"

"Oh, I guess she wasn't much of a challenge, a bit of shocking, don't you think?" she said with a smile.

I got up onto my feet, and charged at Azula. We tumbled through the roof, and Azula created a wall of fire setting the whole building on fire .

BOOM! A huge rush of air overcame me, and then there was darkness.

Soon a little glow of light emerged. It was a ton of people and their eyes glowing. One came to me, and put their hand on my head, I felt my eyes beginning to glow. I clapped my hands together, and the fire was put out.

I dragged Azula's body from the fire.

They saved me the past avatars...

Azula awokened. "You lost."

"I didn't lose, I NEVER LOSE!"

She became angry blue fire became shooting out of her mouth in rage, as she shot lightning in every direction.

She's losing it, I won't be able to get close enough to take her bending away, I vowed never to use this, but I guess I have no choice.

I began bending, Azula stopped moving, I bended more, and held her close to the ground. Yes, I'm a blood bender. I'm ashamed of it, but I was forced to learn, convinced that it was helpful, instead it was used against me by my own father.

I used my bloodbending grip to remove the bending, as my eyes glowed.

She fell backwards. I felt tears well up in my eyes, as I clenched my fists.

I closed my eyes, and just tried to catch my breath. A shocking pain went throughout my whole body once again. Azula was on top of me, holding me as she used her last bit of firebending, to send a lightning bolt straight through my heart.

I screamed a gut wrenching scream. I earthbended to pieces of rock, and they collided into her, and she fell backwards.

Owen knelt over me. "Stay with us. Please." I couldn't control it. i couldn't control the darkness. Soon the darkness wrapped its arms around me.


	13. Betrayal

Kira's out. Why was Azula even working with Penny?

Then it hit me. Azula was Penny's only friend, and shared the same mentality.

They were both outcasts, isolated..

"Ally, I was hoping we'd be on the same side, but now I have to take you down, and to be a bit honest I think I might enjoy this." She said.

"Me too."

I sent a punch towards her nose, and she stumbled.

"Aren't so tough now without Azula on your side?"

"Please, I can still take you down."

"Not really. You've always needed her by your side, more than me. You're merely weak without her."

"Shut up."

"I don't think I will. You see you aren't as strong as you thought,all that strength, the power..was merely because of Azula."

That's when she became sloppy. In a blind rage, she threw punches, and kicks that were easily blocked.

She threw one final punch before she completely fell into my arms and cried.

I was shocked. I thought she would want to prove that she could be strong.

She buried her face into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her.

"I'm s-sorry. I will always love you sis."

She held something against my back, and piercing pain went through out my whole body.

"AH!" I held back my scream. I fell onto my side, I could feel the blood trickling down the side of my mouth.

"Ally!"

He cupped my cheeks, and looked me in the eye, "don't worry I'll get you out of here."

He helped me stand up I went up to Penny with tears in her eyes.

"You did it once, didn't think you would stab someone in the back twice."

"Al-" I cut her off by punching her jaw, she fell straight to the ground. I looked at everyone before me. "Leave, and don't come back, because if you do. You'll end up like my father, dead."

"Is that a threat?"

"Its a promise."

I took Penny's body, and we turned her in. The rest of the ninjas scrambled, I began feeling woozy, and I fell to my knees.

Austin quickly took me into his arms, and ran to the hospital.

When they laid me down on the gurney, blood was all over Austin's hands, and he paled at the sight of it.

"Shh, relax. Everything is going to be fine." They put a mask over my airways, and I slowly drifted away.


	14. Engagement

**Flashback: **

_I'm back at home in Haiti, on the beach looking towards the water._

_"Kira!" he called._

_"Yes, dad?" _

_"Time to bend." he said._

_"No, I don't want to. I never want to do that to anyone."_

_"Ou pral fè sa m' ap di!"(You will do as I say)_

_He pointed towards a dog. I brought my hands up._

_"No! Do it the way I taught you!"_

_Of course. He taught me how to do it, psychologically, without the full moon._

_I began doing it, the dog began whimpering, I saw the pain and sadness in its eyes. I stopped and they fell onto its paws and ran off._

_"You are weak."_

_"I never wanted this, I don't want to bloodbend."_

_"You need to speak creole."_

_"Kreyòl m trè byen."(My creole is fine)_

_"I'm leaving."_

_I turned around, and began to walk away, I felt crippling pain overcome my body, I felt a crack in my leg, and neck._

_I screamed out in pain, no one was around, mom was at the market._

_"This is what happens when you try to defy me, child."_

_I looked him in the eye, and broke from his grip, I airbended him back. I landed on the ground, and ran as fast as feet could take me._

"Kira. Kira, wake up!"

My eyes fluttered , I'm back at the hospital. My chest is killing me. I looked down at the huge entrance wound on my chest, I felt the exit wound on my back.

I saw Owen across from me.

"Owen? kisa ki rive? Se tout bon?"

"I did not understand a single word you just said."

"Oh sorry. Owen? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"uh no, Amanda. She's alive, but she's not waking up."

With that, I got out of bed. I walked to Amanda's room, and looked at her pale face. Mike sat next to her,holding her hand.

I walked towards Amanda's bed, I waterbended some spirit water, and held it over Amanda's body, I also combined it with my regular healing process.

I surged all the power through my hands, and a golden light spread around me, and throughout the hospital.

Amanda's skin returned to its normal skin tone, and her blue eyes lit up when she opened them. I sighed in relief. Owen quickly ran in.

"Kira, what did you do? I saw this light, and then everyone was healed."

I looked down at my chest, no wound.

"Kira! Thank goodness, you're okay." mom said.

She dragged me to the hospital room, and the doctor ran some tests.

"That's odd. There are no signs of leukemia anywhere. She's perfectly fine. Y-You may go."

"Do you have something you want to tell me?"

"I combined my spirit water, with my natural healing powers, and then a huge light appeared and everyone was healed."

"Okay.."

"Do _you _have something to tell me?"

"Me and Lee are engaged."

"engaged? I thought you guys were only dating."

Now I have to call Lee, dad. Awesome.

(Line Break)

Meanwhile at the dojo..

"Kira!"

I turned around, and Owen locked his lips with mine.

Yamato walked away in disgust. Mike, and Amanda stood near by simply watching.

"I'm glad you're okay, but seriously if you have cancer again, get treated or heal yourself."

"Okay."

"Oh my gosh, you guys! My mom is engaged to Lee."

"Really?"

I nodded. Well now I have to see what happens next...


	15. Paloma

Its been a couple of months since Penny and Azula went to jail. Mom and Lee got engaged, everything seems to be working out just fine.

"Kira, you should totally try out for the cheerleading team." amanda said.

"I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to join."

"I do, but Mya.."

"Look, Mya isn't a threat, you can easily show her up, don't you want to prove her wrong."

"Yeah."

"So, you'll be there?"

I nodded.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and stared at the glass of water. I bended it out of the cup, and let it flow throughout the room.

I heard a knock on the door, and bended the water back into the cup.

"Come in."

Lee opened the door.

"Hey kid."

"Hi."

"Are you okay with me dating your mom?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am."

"I just don't want to hurt your mother in any way."

"Don't end up like my biological father, don't be abusive, controlling, drunk. I never want to see him again, one visit was enough for me."

"I won't. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my pinky.

"Pinky promise." linking his with mine. I hugged him, and pushed him out of the room, so he could go join my mom.

-The Next day-

"I'm not so sure about this, I don't even know the cheer."

"You don't have to know the cheer, all you have to do is show a few dance moves, do a couple of flips, and a split." Owen said.

"But-"

"If you don't do it, I am going to show everyone this picture of you as a naked baby."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"No, I'm encouraging you. Now go!"

I was pushed into the gym, and stood before Amanda, Mya, and Kelly.

"This ought to be good." Mya muttered.

She is SO trying me.

The song began to play, I began with a few dance moves, and saw Mya laughing.

"Time for the big finale."

I ran towards a wall, and ran up it, and did a backflip, and landed on my feet. I ran towards the front of the gym where the girls sat, I did a few hand springs, and flipped over the table, and jump off the wall with the help of a little airbending, I land on my hands, bounce off them, and land on my feet.

Kelly and Mya were shocked.

Amanda had a huge smile on her face, knowing what I did.

"Thank you for your consideration." I said to Mya, and walked out. Like a boss.

"Let's make a trade, my baby picture, for this picture."

It was a picture of me with Mike, Amanda, and Owen.

He gladly accepted it, and we made the trade. He opened his wallet, and slipped the picture in it. I noticed a picture of a girl with long dark hair, light complexion, big brown eyes.

"Who's this?"

"Oh, that's Paloma Peru. We used to go out, but.."

"but what?"

"Um..Wallflower broke out of jail, and murdered her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Its okay. I think she would like you."

I hugged him.

* * *

**Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Paloma, but I was writing this before Paloma became a character.**

**I do not own Supah Ninjas, just Kira except the whole bending thing. :/**


End file.
